


Cat Scratch Fever

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Happy Ending, M/M, Mostly Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 19:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: Ryan comes home to find an unpleasant surprise waiting for him.





	Cat Scratch Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was made possible by this post: https://verygroovycharles.tumblr.com/post/188594090028/ryan-this-is-ridiculous-shane-you-know-whats
> 
> I don't know how to add links in the notes, sorry. =/

Ryan sighed as he came home to see Obi had gotten into the bathroom again and destroyed the toilet paper.

“Again?!” Ryan yelled from the doorway of the bathroom.

Shane frowned when he heard the tone of Ryan’s voice and came to stand behind him and look into the bathroom to see the damage. He went in and started to clean it up.

“He’s a cat, Ryan. Sometimes they do things like this.”

“Why can’t you keep the door shut?” Ryan asked.

“It’s fine, I just forgot. It’s just a little toilet paper, calm down.”

“Toilet paper costs money, Shane.”

“Wow, did you just turn into your parents right before my eyes?” Shane asked, crossing his arms.

“This is ridiculous. It’s the third time this week,” Ryan said, folding his arms as well.

“While we’re on the subject of ridiculousness, Ryan, you know what’s really ridiculous? Monthly sage cleanses.”

“Hey, when was the last time either of us was possessed? You’re welcome.”

“That’s because ghosts and demons aren’t real,” Shane said, throwing his hands up.

“They are real and I wouldn’t have to do it so much if you didn’t antagonize them.”

Shane sighed and dropped his hands to his sides. “Okay, just...don’t be mad at Obi. I’ll clean it up.”

Ryan opened his mouth, but Shane cut him off with a soft kiss. “I’ll try harder to remember to keep the door closed, okay?”

Ryan was quiet for a moment, before sighing and softening his posture. “I’m not. Mad at Obi, I mean. I know he’s just a cat. I love him, too. I guess I was just overreacting a bit,” Ryan said.

“A bit?” Shane asked.

“Don’t push your luck, Madej,” Ryan said with a smile.

Shane grinned and went out to the bedroom and scooped up Obi from the bed. “Obi’s glad you’re not mad at him because he loves you, too,” Shane said, taking one of Obi’s paws and using it to wave at Ryan.

“Oh my God, I can’t believe I’m in love with you,” Ryan said, exasperated, and tried to hide a smile. He failed.

“You like it,” Shane said with another grin and put Obi down so that he could kiss Ryan again.

Ryan slid his arms around Shane’s shoulders and tilted his head to deepen the kiss.


End file.
